


Visiting Hours

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S04 Drabbles [13]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Courage, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Iron Heights, Metahumans, One Shot, Prison, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Saving the World, Short & Sweet, Sweet, being stong, dishevelled!Barry, s04e11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Barry has been in Iron Heights Prison for a week now and you go to see him during visiting hours.





	Visiting Hours

**Author's Note:**

> This is Flash Drabble S04E11 and what a contrast this episode was from last week!

Barry rounds the corner to the glass visiting booths, and the very second he spots your smiley face (despite the circumstances), all you see is relief on his. You can only imagine the horrors he's already seen here in Iron Heights. A lot can happen in a week...

You both reach for the telephones, dying to hear each other's voices.

“Aren't you a sight for sore eyes,” Barry says. “My day has instantly been made.”

“Oh, Barry, I miss you so much,” you say, heart tightening at seeing him. _So close, yet so far away._ He looks a little rough, but that's understandable. You haven't seen Barry this scruffy since he came out of the Speed Force so abruptly back in September. “Are you okay? Are people mistreating you? Do I need to phase in there and kick someone's ass?”

Barry laughs at your pluck. “No, (Y/N), I'm fine. Really. It's not as bad as one might think.”

“Are you just saying that to make me feel better? Or yourself?”

“Honestly,” he insists. “I already have a job. Believe it or not, I know my way around a mop.”

You both share an awkward chuckle, then a short silence.

“...The Team has their eye on the DeVoes,” you offer.

“And you?” he presses.

“Me?”

“I've been seeing you a lot on TV,” Barry explains, referring to your constant heroic outings lately.

“You mean you've seen Ralph on TV.”

“Well, yeah, technically. But we both know you were never one to face the cameras.” You give a shy smile and a shrug.

“I don't mind if he takes the credit most of the time. It's the people that matter.”

“Truer words were never spoken,” Barry proudly nods. You owe everything you've become and _are_ to this man.

“I'm going to get you out of here if it's the last thing I do,” you vow. “We all are.”

“I know you are.” The horrid buzzer rings to let everyone know visiting hours are up. Barry holds his hand up to the glass to say goodbye. You press yours against the transparent barrier.

“I'll see you tomorrow?” he checks.

“You better believe it, Bare.” The pair of you smile brave smiles for one another as you get up, but when you finally turn to leave, neither of you see the other's courage feign slightly.


End file.
